


Jealous

by harlequinfabray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: Winn's fanboying over Clark Kent and Barry does not like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by Winn fanboying all over Superman in the new promo for season 2 of Supergirl. Winn really wants a superhero boyfriend.

“Hey, Kara, do you know if your cousin is coming into town any time soon?” Winn asked.

            “He hasn’t said anything to me. Why?” Kara asked.

            “Well, I mean, he doesn’t have a tech guy in Metropolis, so I just wanted to make sure that he didn’t need anything that maybe I could provide him with,” Winn said with a shrug.

            “Winn, I’m sure he’ll let you know if he needs anything,” Kara said. She reached across the table and patted her best friend’s hand. The three of them sat in a coffee shop in National City as Winn and Kara caught Barry up on what had been going on in their town lately.

            Barry sat next to Winn, looking back and forth between the two.

            “Wait, who is Kara’s cousin?” he asked.

            “Superman,” Winn said quietly, but with a huge grin on his face. “He was here last week; it was so awesome.”

            “Well, I knew her cousin was Superman,” Barry said.

            “Clark Kent,” Kara whispered to Barry.

            “Oh!” Barry said as realization dawned on him. “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

            “He’s just like Kara, but with darker hair and bulging muscles,” Winn said.

            “Winn couldn’t control himself,” Kara said with a smirk. She smiled from Winn to Barry.

            “How often is it that you meet the most famous superhero of all time and find out that he’s the coolest guy ever?” Winn gushed.

            Barry cleared his throat from next to Winn and straightened up in his seat.

            “I don’t know if he’s the most famous superhero of all time…” Barry said.

            “No? Then who? Batman? I mean, Gotham isn’t too far, but—wait. Kara, do you know who Batman is?” Winn asked, turning to Kara and looking at her with wide eyes.

            “No, Winn. If I’m not related to him, or he’s not sitting across the table from me right now, then I don’t know his secret identity,” Kara said.

            “That rules out Aqua Man and the Green Lantern,” Winn mumbled, mostly to himself.

            “What about you, Barry? What’s going on in Central City?” Kara asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

            “Nothing out of the usual, really,” Barry said. “Catching meta-humans, locking them up. Same old, same old. Although, Cisco did make this new discovery which was pretty cool. He’s been trying to make a more potent alcohol that can get someone with my metabolism drunk, and though he’s getting closer, still not quite there. But we did find that this particular brew allows a person to hijack their own dreams. It’s so cool. You can basically dream about whatever you want if you drink it.”

            “No way, that sounds awesome!” Winn said.

            “What do you use it to dream about?” Kara asked. “Most people say they want to dream about flying, but I mean, I’ve actually taken you flying.”

            Barry opened his mouth to speak but caught Winn’s eye and felt his face heat up. Barry looked down to the table and cleared his throat. He shrugged and looked back up to Kara.

            “I haven’t used it yet,” Barry lied. “I’m not sure if it would have that same effect on me anyway.”

            “You’ll have to try it and let us know,” Winn said with a smile.

            Kara’s phone’s lit up and chimed in front of her on the table. She picked it up and looked at it before pushing her chair away from the table.

            “It’s Clark. I’ll be right back,” Kara said. She answered the phone as she excused herself.

            “Tell him I said hi!” Winn said to Kara as she walked away.

            “So, he’s really great, huh?” Barry asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “Super—Clark? Yeah, he’s awesome. You’d like him,” Winn said.

            “I’m not so sure,” Barry mumbled to himself.

            “Hmm?” Winn asked as he brought his coffee cup up to his lips. “I didn’t catch that.”

            “Nothing,” Barry said and shook his head.

            “Sorry about that,” Kara said as she came back to the table. She sat back down in her chair and placed her phone back on the table where it laid before. “He says he left one of his shirts here and wants me to look for it when I get home.”

            “Which one? The grey one?” Winn asked.

            “Yes, how did you… No, never mind,” Kara said and shook her head. “Barry, why don’t you think you’d like him?”

            “What?” Barry asked. He felt his face flame up. “I didn’t say I—I mean, what?”

            “Didn’t you say to Winn you weren’t so sure you would like him?” Kara asked with a confused face.

            “Is that what you said?” Winn asked, turning to Barry. “That’s what you mumbled.”

            “Oh,” Kara said, covering her mouth with her hands. “Sorry, I thought he was meant to hear it. I’m sorry! My super hearing can be a pain, I know.”

            “Why don’t you think you’d like Clark?” Winn asked.

            Barry sighed and leaned his elbows on the table. He ran his hand over the back of his neck and he shrugged.

            Kara looked at Barry in concern for a moment before she remembered what Winn said before.

            “Winn, it’s your fault!” Kara said. She leaned forward and lightly hit Winn’s arm over the table.

            “Me? What did I do?” Winn asked, moving away from her.

            “You were saying how great a superhero Clark—I mean, my cousin, I mean, oh you know! How great he is, but you have a great superhero sitting right next to you,” Kara said in a hushed tone.

            “No, no,” Barry said. He looked up and held his hands up. “Guys, it’s fine. Winn, you didn’t offend me.”

            “I’m so sorry, man,” Winn said. He put his hand on Barry’s shoulder and Barry could feel his body come alive at the simple touch.

            “No, really, you didn’t say anything wrong,” Barry said.

He knew this was it. He was going to have to admit how he felt. If he didn’t, Kara might think she hated her cousin for no reason at all. He didn’t want to cause any unnecessary trouble here. Plus, if he was ever going to admit his feelings, it might as well be now. If he was going to get shot down, might as well get it over with.

            “Then what is it?” Kara asked.

            “Kara, um, do you think you could give Winn and I a minute? Wait, never mind. You could hear us anyway,” Barry said with a soft chuckle.

            “I’ll give you the illusion of privacy,” Kara said. She smiled gently and removed herself from the table again.

            “What’s going on?” Winn asked.

            Barry took a deep breath and looked up at Winn.

            “I don’t have anything against Clark,” Barry started. “Just hearing you like, fawn over him…well, it didn’t make me feel so great.”

            “Barry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” Winn said.

            “No, you didn’t,” Barry said. He shook his head and frowned.

            “I don’t understand,” Winn said. His eyes searched Barry’s face, trying to make sense of what he was trying to say.

            “Winn,” Barry started again. But he paused, unable to find the right words to say.

            “Barry,” Winn said with a small smile on his lips when Barry didn’t continue talking. Barry smiled back at him, and Winn’s joking nature made him relax a little. It made Barry remember who he was talking to. This was Winn. Even if Winn didn’t feel the same way, which Barry was currently imagining as the worst case scenario, he wouldn’t be mean about it. Winn didn’t have a mean bone in his body, despite what he might think due to genes from his father. Winn wouldn’t be cruel about rejecting Barry. He’d be kind and understanding, and probably, flattered. Winn seemed like the kind of person to truly be flattered when someone had feelings for him. Barry knew he could be honest with Winn.

            “Winn, I like you. I don’t get to see you much, but whenever I do, it’s the best part of my day. And when I’m not with you, I’m thinking about you. I think I’m driving my friends back home crazy, actually. You’re really great and if you don’t have feelings for me, that’s fine, I just…I thought it was time I let you know. Plus, now it makes sense that I was jealous of you talking about Clark so much,” Barry said.

            Winn stared at Barry. Barry wasn’t sure what to make of it. Winn was looking into Barry’s eyes, his mouth slightly open, not moving except for the inhale and exhale of his breath.

            “You’re kidding,” Winn finally said.

            “I’m…not,” Barry said. He looked at Winn with a confused expression.

            “No, no,” Winn said, moving at last to shake his head and crack a smile. “I meant, ‘you’re kidding,’ like ‘holy crap,’ or something.”

            “Oh,” Barry said. He averted Winn’s eyes and nodded his head a little. He didn’t know how to reply to that, either.

            “It’s a good ‘holy crap,’” Winn said quickly when he saw Barry’s expression. Winn leaned forward and took Barry’s hand in both of his. “Really good.”

            “I’m pretty sure the only reason I was so hung up on Clark was because he reminded me of you. And I missed you,” Winn said.

            “What?” Barry asked. “I’m not like Superman. I don’t have muscles or the ability to fly. I’m nothing like him.”

            “In some ways you are. In some ways you’re better,” Winn said. “You both have huge, amazing hearts. You’re both amazing superheroes who save so many lives, and you don’t give yourselves enough credit for what you do. But the biggest difference between you and Superman is that _you’re_ the one who makes my day. You’re the one who makes my heart speed up. No pun intended.”

            Barry grinned and brought his free hand to rest on top of both of Winn’s.

            “You’re a dork,” Barry said.

            “Yeah, but apparently you like it,” Winn said with a smirk.

            Barry laughed and nodded his head. “I do.”

            “Good. Now are you going to ask me out on an official date or not?” Winn asked.

            “You promise you’ll say yes?” Barry asked.

            Winn laughed. “I promise.”

            “Winn, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? We can go get food and watch some sci-fi movie in the theater. Because there’s always one of those out,” Barry said.

            “You assume I haven’t seen them all,” Winn said with a laugh.

            “But even if you did, you’d want to see it again. So what do you say? Yes or no?” Barry asked.

            “No,” Winn said, but couldn’t keep a straight face. “Yes, yes, of course! I promised, didn’t I?”

            Barry grinned and leaned forward, pulling Winn into a hug. Winn laughed and happily hugged Barry back.

            “Think we should find Kara and tell her?” Barry asked.

            “I think she already knows,” Winn said. He smirked and pointed out the window. Barry turned his head and saw Kara across the street, her hands covering her mouth, and jumping up and down.

            Barry laughed. “Right. Super hearing.”


End file.
